grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Lupe Alvaria
'Lupe Alvaria '(ルーペ あるヴァリア Rūpe Aruvuaria) is a primary character in Grandline: Shinsekai. He is one of the new members of the Red Wing Pirates. Profile Physical Description Lupe is a slim teenage male. He has spiky mid-length white hair. Around his forehead he wears a beige sweatband with a sky blue rectangle patch sewn onto it with the word "SOUL" on it in a thick black font. Also on the sweatband there is another patch sued on. This one is a circular patch with a pair of red lips on it with the word "EAT" rotated around it. This patch furthers the rumor that Lupe eats the souls of those he kills. In his eyes, Lupe has normal black pupils and unnaturally blood red irises, which tends to scare people who meet him for the first time. Lupe is almost always sporting a teethy grin, showing off his teeth that are similar to shark teeth, furthering the rumour of him eating souls. His nose is small and pointy. Lupe's clothing is similar to that of a male teenagers, and changes often. Normally his outfit consists of a jacket or sweater of some sort, a headband, jeans that are a bit too big, and skate shoes. Somewhere on his outfit there is always something that resembles an emblem. The emblem is an interestingly shaped circle with a point coming off the top pointing toward the left and a strange cartoonish face on it. Personality and Relationships Lupe tends to have a rather calm and carefree personality. He doesn't care about the the rumor that he eats souls, which he won't deny, and sometimes even says he does eat souls/he is the Soul Glutton. Whether this is to frighten people or not is unknown. He is known for spouting out things about being cool in normal situations, because to him being cool is all that matters. He also insists that he is called Lupe instead of Alvaria, because it brings back bad memories of his family. Despite his strange quirks he is surprisingly smart, often thinking up ways to beat an enemy quickly, and has shown to be able to adapt to a situation quickly, as seen with his making up of attacks, which are almost always made up on the spot. He is also shown to be one to freak out and back down when he is cornered in a fight, although most times he is able to get himself through it. He lives up to his glutton name, as he is constantly hungry and looking for food. Lupe also seems to have a tendency to crack under pressure and lose control, which was first displayed during his fight with Lecter where he went berserk, and seemingly went insane in the process. Wonder Lupe and Wonder get along well. Although sometimes Lupe will try to embarrass Wonder in front of Silvia. He is also terrified of Wonder's inhuman strength. Entei Lupe respects Entei (mainly because he's a dragon, which Lupe thinks is cool). He's a bit jealous of Entei's ability to fly however. Silvia Lupe tolerates her, and understands that she's an essential part of the crew because none of the others can Navigate in the slightest. He mainly refers to her as "the fish lady is no longer a fish lady", and will introduce her in that way to others. Gajeel Lupe and Gajeel are on good terms. He really likes that Gajeel was wearing a headband when they first met. Romeo Lupe respects Romeo, as he is the captain of the crew. He began to really respect him after Romeo saved Lupe from Macbeth's Astaroth. Macbeth Lupe despises Macbeth, often referring to him as the "Ying Yang Hair Motherfucker", and never as his actual name. After Lupe and Entei's first encounter with the Harbinger, any mention of the name causes Lupe to get frustrated, even if only slightly. Physical Abilities Up until recently Lupe was just above average physically, but since he decided to make a living on his own he decided he should train physically. Although he can only punch and kick a bit harder than an average young adult, where he lacks he makes up in pain tolerance and speed. Lupe's durability has been shown when he was able to take multiple attacks from Macbeth head on and still being able to stand after. He is also able to move at insane speeds. He often uses this speed to appear behind his enemies. It has been rumored that he is capable of using Soru, although he won't confirm it to people other than his fellow crew members. Where he learned the technique is a mystery, it has been alluded to that he may be able to perform other Rokushiki techniques. He claims that he got so fast from being chased out of bars, but if this is the real reason is unknown. Devil Fruit Main Article: Supa Supa no Mi, Model: Scythe Lupe ate the Supa Supa no Mi, Model: Scythe Devil Fruit, which allows him to create scythe blades from his body parts or even turn whole body parts into scythe blades. Although he states he's only had it for a short time, he is somehow already very skilled with using it. All of his attacks revolve around the gimmick of forming a scythe blade on the body, whether it being made on a body part of out of a body part and then using it to cut the enemy down. Since it is very easy to injure others or even the user themselves with the scythes, Lupe doesn't like using it for long periods of time. The fruit has the standard Devil Fruit weakness of making it so the user can not swim, which doesn't bother Lupe because he couldn't swim to begin with. Another weakness the fruit has is if a scythe blade is broken, it will vanish instantly or return to being a body part. Haki Lupe has been shown to be able to use Armament Haki, specifically the Hardening ability. He can use this Haki to strengthen his scythe blades, as well as his body itself. Whether or not he can use other forms of Haki is unknown right now. He learned to use Armament Haki during his time with the pirates that he traveled with to Water 7. History Backstory Lupe, while he was known as Alvaria, was born into a wealthy family of famous musicians known as "The Lupes" who reside someone in the North Blue. Due to his family being musicians he learned how to play the piano from around the age of 4. Up until just after his 15th birthday he lived a comfortable life, playing piano for money and performing with the rest of his family. One night however, after a performance in a local bar a strange man approached him with a strange looking fruit, and offered it to him. Lupe, claiming it would be the cool thing to do, ate the fruit whole without knowing what it was. The next day, Lupe and his brother were practicing outside when suddenly Lupe got frustrated and his arm became a scythe. This caused his brother to freak out, which gained his parents' attention. Lupe was rushed to a doctor to see if they could cure him, only to be told he ate a "Devil Fruit" and that he was cursed. This resulted in his family disowning him, giving him a small boat, kicking him out, and telling him to never step near their land again. This caused Lupe to resent his whole family, especially his brother due to him freaking out. Little did he know his family actually killed off one of their servants and told both the police and the marines that he "killed their beloved servant in cold blood and ate their soul", thus sparking the rumors of his soul eating habits. Now alone with no where to go, Lupe was discovered by a group of pirates, who took him with them to the Grandline due to his Devil Fruit and once they reached Water 7, Lupe left the pirates. Now even more alone than before, with no money in a place he didn't know in the slightest, Lupe began to wander around the island playing music in bars for money, all while unknowingly being hunted by marines. During some point between his arrival at Water 7 and his joining of the Red Wings, Lupe decided to go by Lupe instead of Alvaria, as it brought back bad memories when referred to it. Bounty Category:Part II Primary Characters Category:Red Wing Pirates